


No alarms and No surprises doesn't sound Dangerous.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [23]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Writing, Celebrity Crush, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Everything Hurts, Feelings, First Crush, Hurt, Letters, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Stalking, Suffering, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: It really can't work out being an actor and his stalker.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 31
Kudos: 12





	No alarms and No surprises doesn't sound Dangerous.

Jim Starling sat with his life finally becoming more peaceful, restless and torn apart with boredom. I cannot exactly explain why, but Jim has a habit of breaking things. Like his life. Today was a beautiful day but the former actor couldn't enjoy it because he felt as if the sun was mocking him. Mocking with it's warmth and happiness. Mocking him with everything he didn't have but couldn't get. 

He was laying in the shade and resting. As he didn't have very much else to do anymore. When a paper was delivered to his door. Yeah, someone sent him a letter. The former superstar immediately picked up the letter. He was hoping it wasn't bills or spam. It wasn't, it was fan mail. It had been a very long time since he got fan mail. Starling ripped open the envelope and read the letter as fast as he could. It was yet another creepy letter from his weird stalker, of course detailing things he, the stalker, and his hero could do together. The former star looked around, knowing that it was likely that the creep wasn't here but still looking for him. 

Drake Mallard saw eyes dart to him, causing him to flee. The relationship between himself and his ideal had been more distant and complicated. Despite his love letters, his hero still couldn't see that they should be together. More so lately. 

Jim thought he saw something but when his eyes returned to the spot, there was nobody there. The former Darkwing Duck shrugged this off and went to go back inside. Drake peered after him as he turned his back. Mallard followed him from outside the house, watching carefully. The older duck had a heavy thick feeling of being watched but ignored it because he always felt that way whenever he thought of the creeper. The younger duck wiggled his tail in joy as he watched his role model. 

Maybe they just couldn't work out. Maybe a relationship based in obsession and false views of the other person was just bound to fail. Maybe in a relationship, there needs to be stability for it to pan out in a healthy way. 

These are some of the things The Mallard didn't think of as he watched. Not once had he really considered how to make any of this work out nor had he thought why someone might not be interested in someone who watches their every move. For he was young and stupid. That does not make it better but it does explain it. The young adult wished deeply that he could help his idol and touch his tail... For reasons. Feather reasons. Not any other. The pretty man sighed to himself. Why couldn't he get his hero to notice him? 

Then Starlight noticed a guy looking in. 

Drake waved happily. Jim went back outside to yell at the kids to get off his lawn. Jim Starling rounded the corner to find no one there, causing him to yell in frustration, "Why won't you leave me alone?! I don't want any more of you tripping the alarms or surprising me in the middle of the night!!" This has actually been one of the few sensible things Jimmy said and one of the less insulting of the last few years. Yet the words hurt. His fan thought, No surprises? It didn't sound like his idol at all. Where was "Let's get Dangerous?" Why had his role model only kept pushing against him?

How could he win? What could he do?

Never did he wonder if this was the wrong way to go about this. 

And that's exactly why he couldn't get an answer to his questions. 

The End.


End file.
